Carelessly Invisible
by Handsonic-death scythe
Summary: Len lives in the shadow of his insanely popular sister, no one pay him any attention until he is hit in the face by a baseball hit by his crush. This is a YAOI story also there is strong-ish language and in later chapters rape and some juicy lemon, plus if you don't like don't leave a bad review no one wants to read your bull You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS STORY IS A YAOI FANFIC DON'T LIKE, THEN WOULD YOU KINDLY LEAVE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

It's lunch time and Len was walking down the empty halls of his school, slouching as went on his way. His white hoodie falling down to his mid-thigh, his black skinny jeans hugging nicely around his lower half, and his slightly dirty yellow converse lightly patting the ground with his every step. During lunch he is alone because he has no friends. You see, Len is not as popular as his older sister Rin. Rin Kagamine is the queen bee of their school, so no one has time him, he is ignored, he is unnoticed. He is a shell.

Len saw three people turn the corner and started to walk in his direction , he paid them no mind seeing as they would do the same, or so he thought. Suddenly Mikuo's foot swept Len's ankle making him fall on the left side of his body. He looked up too see three people he hoped would never give him a second look, Gumo, Piko, and Mikuo. They were the schools most infamous bullies. Piko and Gumo will ruin your reputation while Mikuo will just beat you shitless.

"Hey fag, lonely. Again." asked Mikuo in a voice laced with venom.

Len did the dumbest thing he could have done in this situation, try to be snarky. The last person to do this to Mikuo, had to get carried to the nurses office.

"Well, you know…" Len said and wished he could take it back.

A swift kick was delivered to Len's stomach, then his back, then his ribs. He was pulled to his feet by his pony tail making him groan and his face contort to show his pain. He was slammed up against a nearby wall.

"We were requested to this by the daughter of evil," said Gumo. Daughter of evil is a title Rin was given from her less than kind acts towards other people.

"Now bow, servant!" at that moment Len was let go and he fell. On his way down Piko kicked him in the temple knocking him out cold.

(Len's p.o.v)

I woke in the nurses office with a bandage around my head. The school nurse, Ms. Megurine, looked over to me and smiled a small smile. Most of the guys would look at this and imagine them bending her over the front desk. Ms. Megurine is a 20 year old sex symbol to most of the male student body. I would rather be bent over the desk of my fifth period spanish teacher Mr. Bruno.

"You're finally awake, that must have been one nasty fall!"

"Wha- oh yeah… how long was I out?"

"Well, sixth period is over in 3..2.. now." DING! DING! DING!

I left her office and went down the hall. I walked around the baseball field to watch all the players run around like scared ants. Soon I was inside the stands listening to Miku's demo C.D., and I have to say as much as she is a bitch, she can hit a note-

"Watch out!"

"huh-"

Hey look a cliff-hanger, no but in all seriousness this story was a co-op with my friend RomanianGirl13, she is an amazing writer and this story would be nothing without her. As you can see this story is a YAOI fanfic so don't be all like "this is gay" because I know, I wrote it. See you guys in the next chapter,and please REVIEW it will make me smile and make RomanianGirl13 and I super happy, bai! ;)


	2. Love struck then just struck

**I don't own vocaloid so yeah, time to list warnings: Yaoi, strong language, and rape in later chapters, you have been warned!**

(Len's p.o.v)

"huh-"

Suddenly a white and red blur was heading right for the bridge of my nose. With a dull thud my vision went black. The shouting voices of the baseball players faded as I lose consciousness.

"Um… Holy shit, what do we do!"

"Take him to the nurse."

"She left for the day."

"Damn it!"

The voices faded back and my eyelids started to feel lighter. I started to open my eyes but the light was too bright. My eyes soon got used to the brightness again and I could open my eyes completely to see a sight I never thought I would see in my life. Kaito, the most popular guy in school, over me. His hands on either side of my head. His knees on either side of my hips.

"Hey, his eyes are opening! Are you okay?"

I couldn't say any words and my face was hot so I'm guessing I have the most apparent blush ever in history. I only gave a nod and then turned my head. He started to get off.

"..no.."

(Kaito's p.o.v)

"Huh, did you say not to get off?"

"Well, I guess do owe you for hitting you with a baseball." I chuckled nervously.

"Kaito, what are you doing?" asked one of his teammates.

"Yeah, you said he was fine, so why are you still on top of him?" asked another.

"You're right, he is fine."

I never really got a good look at the guy. His pale face and bright blue eyes are framed in golden hair tied into short pony tail. I could tell his body was slim even though he wore an over-sized hoodie. As my eyes traveled farther down his body I noticed a swell in his black skinny jeans.

'Oh… OH SHIT!' I thought as I realized I was turning on the boy underneath me. I blush and start to get off of him and put my hand out to help him up, but as luck would have it I tripped on a pebble pulling him along with me. I hear a yelp and then I feel pressure on my lips.

"Hey, that fag kissed Kaito!"

"Get him!"

"Wait let me expla- unf!"

I watched in horror as four of my teammates started to beat the adorable boy to a pulp.

"No, stop!" I yelled but it fell on to deaf ears. 'I need to help him!' I thought as I ran pulling one of the guys off of him. I took this opportunity to shield the young boy from the unneeded beating he was receiving.

"Kaito what are you doing!?"

"Why are you protecting that fag?"

"Because he didn't deserve to get beat for accidently falling along with me, plus why did you jump to conclusions anyway! Oh, and Al I know what you're doing with Yohio."

With that silence fell. I picked the boy up, holding him bridal style and walked away from the shocked and angered players.

**Hey, so I wanted to write another chapter and it took me up until 2:52 to get this far mainly because I was stuck and went through a rigorous editing stage and edited out some stuff I thought was stupid. Well, please review and wait for the next update, bai! ( *-*) I need sleep...**


	3. In his house

**I don't own vocaloid so yeah, time to list warnings: Yaoi, strong language, and rape in later chapters, you have been warned!**

(Len's p.o.v)

"Huh- twice in one day, not fair…" I said while rubbing my head.

"Yea I guess it is ."

"Yep- wait… Where am I?!"

"My house. Are you okay?" Kaito asked with concern.

"Yeah, but why did you bring me here, most people would have left me on the field?"

"Well, I'm not most people."

"I guess. Hey, um why did you help me?"

"Because you looked like you need someone in your life who cares."

"But you don't even know me, why do you care?"

"Well, one, I like meeting new people and you looked interesting. Two, because you're kinda cute.."

"Wait what, you think I'm cute but didn't you fuck Lily?"

"Yeah, but that's when I found out I like guys." Kaito looked down with a slight frown.

"How did you know I need someone who cares about me?"

"Because I see how all the other people treat you and it's not right." Kaito said as if he were absolutely sickened. Just then I see all the times I was bullied, beat, and ignored.

"Why didn't you say something sooner, people would have stopped, I could have been happy!

You see these," I pull down my sleeve to reveal scars lining the underside of my arm. "This is what you could have prevented!"

"Sorry, I didn't know." Kaito said looking down in sadness.

"No, I should be sorry, you didn't know and blew up for no reason."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

Kaito looked at the small clock on the wall behind him.

"About 7:30 p.m. You wanna stay over?"

I blushed, I mean the hottest guy in school asked me to stay over at his house. Tell me you wouldn't.

"S-sure…"

"Okay, I'll go put some food together. Ramen sound good?"

"Yea, whatever is easy for you."

"Okay, well I'll be back in about 25 minutes."

"Okay, i'll be here."

**OH MY GOD, I am so SOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner I just had so much writers block, I feel like a total ass. And this isn't a good chapter I didn't want you guys to think i died or something. sorry this is a terrible filler…. don't kill me (o_o)**


End file.
